Lo Specchio Rotto
by BakaNelCuore
Summary: Premetto che la Uksey è una delle mie coppie preferite, io adoro Seychelles *-* anche se in questa storia è più un rapporto d'amicizia che d'amore. Non conosco bene il carattere di Seychelles, ma ho letto che lei è descritta come Tsundere, quindi nella mia storia sarà Tsundere. Buona Lettura!


Si era trasferita a casa di Inghilterra da un bel po' di tempo ormai, ma ancora non vi si era abituata perché tutto le sembrava troppo strano e diverso dal suo amato arcipelago.  
Le differenze che poteva notare erano davvero tante, per esempio da lei splendeva sempre il sole mentre lì il cielo era sempre nuvoloso e cupo e pioveva in continuazione, il che era davvero scocciante. Nelle Seychelles il mare era limpido e cristallino, ricco di fauna e flora, un vero paradiso naturale, invece da Inghilterra malgrado ci fosse il mare, il clima era così umido e freddo che non si poteva fare il bagno, e lei si sentiva davvero un pesce fuor d'acqua.  
E poi la diversità tra lei e il rappresentante di Inghilterra, Arthur, era tale da darle l'impressione che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare d'accordo con lui.  
Era un ragazzo a dir poco strano, a volte persino buffo, e aveva delle curiose abitudini: parlava da solo, era scorbutico come una donna incinta, aveva sempre da ridire su tutto, non gli stava mai bene niente di quello che Sey faceva. La sgridava in continuazione dicendo che non sapeva cucinare, proprio lui che non era in grado nemmeno condire un'insalata! Ma per fortuna quel giorno il signorino era andato al meeting internazionale con le altre Nazioni, quindi lei poteva starsene tranquilla, almeno per un po', e dato che non sapeva cosa fare si mise a curiosare tra le cianfrusaglie dell'inglese, scoprendo un monte di cose nuove e bizzarre.  
Nella biblioteca aveva trovato diversi libri di magia di ogni genere. Non che a lei importasse, anzi, per dispetto glieli avrebbe buttati tutti molto volentieri visto che la costringeva ad occuparsi delle pulizie, e le faceva sempre spolverare tutte le dispense da cima a fondo. La cucina poi sembrava un campo di battaglia, un vero disastro, nemmeno il laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo sarebbe stato più disastrato di quella stanza, ma del resto in quella casa tutto era strano ai suoi occhi, forse perché le mancava tanto la sua isola che nessun altro posto avrebbe mai potuto sostituire.  
Mentre metteva il naso tra le cose di Arthur, nella soffitta, trovò uno strano specchio solo e abbandonato. Aveva una cornice dorata con decorazioni floreali, sembrava molto antico e di valore, ma chissà perché era lasciato lì nella soffitta a marcire in mezzo alla polvere quando avrebbe fatto la sua bella figura in soggiorno, o in un'altra ala della casa. Seychelles decise di prenderlo e portarlo con sé di sotto per dargli una pulita.  
Una volta che lo ebbe sistemato nel salone, la ragazza prese straccio e sapone e cominciò a pulirlo per bene, sfregandolo sopra e sotto con l'intenzione di farlo risplendere. Ma forse per un eccesso di zelo lo strofinò con un tale vigore che prima fece una piccola crepa sul vetro, e infine lo ruppe del tutto. Come se non bastasse, quando avvertì il rumore del vetro che si infrangeva d'istinto indietreggiò, e lo specchio che non aveva più un appoggio cadde in avanti mandando scaglie acuminate ovunque.  
_Oh-oh! _pensò lei, guardando interdetta il disastro appena accaduto, con lo straccio ancora in mano.  
Si sentì sbiancare, e mille pensieri le attraversarono la mente.  
«Che guaio, che guaio! Ora Arthur mi ucciderà o peggio ancora mi tramuterà in una ranocchia!» disse ad alta voce tenendosi il viso tra le mani.  
Aveva combinato un vero pasticcio. E poi lo sapevano tutti che rompere uno specchio portava sette anni di sfortuna.  
«Adesso che faccio?» seguitò, parlando a se stessa «Anche se in fondo, a pensarci bene questo specchio era abbandonato in soffitta senza un minimo di riguardo, perciò forse non aveva tutto questo valore per Arthur, e quindi alla fine non se la prenderà troppo se l'ho rotto...»  
Stava ancora ragionando su quel particolare quando di colpo suonò il campanello, e lei si rese conto che non aveva più scampo. A meno che non fosse scappata da una finestra, chiunque ci fosse al di là della porta una volta entrato l'avrebbe vista lì, con un mare di vetri sul pavimento per i quali non c'era più nulla da fare.  
Trascinando i piedi andò ad aprire la porta.  
C'era Arthur, di ritorno dalla sua riunione.  
«Ben tornato» disse Seychelles cercando di fare l'indifferente, anche se sapeva che non doveva avere una faccia particolarmente convinta. Doveva soltanto fare in modo che lui non andasse nel salone, e che le desse così modo di ripulire la scena del delitto.  
«Buonasera, Seychelles. Tutto bene?» rispose lui, mentre si puliva le scarpe sullo zerbino, con un'aria particolarmente affaticata. Evidentemente il lavoro lo aveva distrutto quel giorno.  
«Tutto come sempre. Ma tu piuttosto...ti vedo palliduccio stasera. Credo che dovresti andare subito a farti una bella dormita, sì sì!»  
Non doveva aver recitato molto bene, perché lui si accorse che c'era qualcosa di equivoco nel suo comportamento.  
«Uhm, in effetti sono stanco» disse, alzando il suo sopracciglione con aria insospettita «ma tu sei strana. È successo qualcosa? E poi scusa, da quando ti preoccupi per me? Di solito ti lamenti e mi dici che dovrei rimanere a lavoro più a lungo...»  
«Che? No no, ti sbagli, va tutto bene. È solo che ti vedo più stanco del solito, insomma, chiunque se ne accorgerebbe, ma qui va tutto meravigliosamente! La soffitta è pulita da cima a fondo, e anche lo specchio ora brilla come una pietra preziosa!» rispose Sey, gesticolando nervosamente.  
«Specchio?» fece lui «Di che specchio stai parlando?»  
Solo allora lei si accorse di aver detto una parola di troppo e cercò di rimediare cambiando completamente argomento.  
«Ora vado a riscaldarti un po' d'acqua calda così potrai fare un bel bagno rilassante. Che ne dici, ti va?»  
Fece per voltarsi ed entrare in casa, e magari cercare davvero di scappare saltando fuori da una finestra, ma Arthur la trattenne per un braccio.  
«Eh no, non te la caverai così! Ora devi dirmelo...»  
«Dirti che cosa?»  
«Di che specchio stavi parlando prima?»  
Quando Seychelles puntò involontariamente lo sguardo verso il salone, tutti i sospetti dell'inglese sembrarono convergere proprio lì. Senza aspettare una risposta lui entrò e marciò verso la stanza incriminata, e appena entrò vide il pavimento ricoperto di pezzi di vetro e nel mezzo una cornice dorata rotta.  
«Scusa, scusa, scusa!» esclamò Seychelles che lo aveva seguito fin dentro la sala, agitando le braccia, la faccia abbronzata ricoperta di goccioline di sudore «Non l'ho fatto apposta, te lo giuro, volevo solo pulirlo ma l'ho fatto con un po' troppa forza...non avevo idea che fosse tanto delicato!»  
L'espressione di Inghilterra che all'inizio si era incupita, di colpo si fece triste.  
Restò a contemplare i pezzi di vetro per un po' con aria malinconica, poi si girò sui tacchi e uscì dalla stanza, passando oltre la ragazza ancora tremendamente nervosa.  
«A-Arthur...» balbettò lei, seguendolo mentre era diretto verso le scale «non sei arrabbiato con me, vero?»  
«No» rispose lui «in fondo era solo un vecchio specchio, non importa se l'hai rotto. Piuttosto cerca di ripulire dai vetri, così non ci cammini sopra dato che hai l'abitudine di girare sempre scalza.»  
Anche se lui le dava le spalle mentre parlava, Seychelles intuì dal tono di voce che aveva mentito, che quello specchio era importante e che gli dispiaceva che si fosse rotto, e la cosa la fece sentire ancora più in colpa.  
«D'accordo.» gli rispose semplicemente, restando a guardarlo mentre saliva le scale, finché non sparì dietro un angolo.

***  
Malgrado Arthur le avesse detto di non preoccuparsi, e che quello specchio non aveva nessuna importanza, lei non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi enormemente in colpa, e decise che avrebbe cercato di rimediare in qualche modo.  
Non che ci fossero molte alternative, pensò, mandando uno sguardo sconsolato agli avanzi di vetro sparsi qua e là.  
L'unica cosa sensata che poteva fare era cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi, così si armò di colla e di pazienza, riunì i frammenti che per fortuna non erano troppo piccoli, e si mise al lavoro per rimetterli a posto cercando di immaginare che fossero i tasselli di un puzzle.  
Solo che sfortunatamente non erano esattamente come i tasselli di un puzzle, erano molto taglienti, e non ci volle molto prima che Seychelles si riempisse le mani di graffi e ferite. Ma era risoluta nonostante il dolore: aveva combinato un gran pasticcio e non intendeva arrendersi senza aver fatto del proprio meglio per porre rimedio.  
Poco dopo sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alla stanza e dirigersi verso di lei.  
«Si può sapere che cosa stai combinando e perché fai tutto questo chiasso?»  
L'inglese doveva averla sentita strillare quando si era tagliata, o imprecare contro i pezzi di _specchio rotto_ nella sua lingua.  
«Stavo solo cercando di riparare lo specchio» rispose sospirando «ma temo che il mio piano non stia avendo un grande successo.»  
Arthur le si avvicinò.  
«E perché lo vorresti riparare?»  
«Be', perché mi dispiace di averlo rotto. Insomma, ho capito che ci tenevi.»  
Sey non avrebbe mai immaginato di dire una cosa del genere all'inglese, tantomeno che si sarebbe davvero preoccupata per lui.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che ci tenessi? Ti ho detto che era una cosa senza valore...»  
«Ma ti sei rattristato quando lo hai visto in queste condizioni. Mi dispiace davvero tanto di averlo rotto.»  
Lui stette qualche secondo in silenzio, osservando le ferite che lei si era fatta alle mani.  
«Effettivamente quello specchio non era del tutto senza significato per me. Era di America. Glielo avevo regalato quando ancora si trovava sotto la mia protezione ma dopo il nostro ultimo litigio, quando lui volle allontanarsi da me, mi restituì anche tutte le cose che gli avevo dato. Mi sembrava un peccato buttare via uno specchio così bello, perciò l'ho custodito in soffitta.»  
Lei sembrò vagamente rinfrancata dalle sue parole.  
«Davvero? Quindi non ho distrutto un ricordo importante?»  
«No, al contrario, mi hai fatto pensare che sono così legato al passato da non riuscire più a vivere il presente. Avrei dovuto buttarlo io stesso, ma non l'ho fatto perché sono un codardo.»  
«Non sei un codardo. Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel tenere il ricordo di qualcuno a cui si è stati legati. Se tu lo avessi buttato sarebbe stato come rinnegare il sentimento che provavi, e quello sì sarebbe stato un vero peccato. Comunque anche ora che lo specchio è rotto sono sicura che i ricordi non svaniranno...e quelli belli valgono sicuramente la pena di essere conservati.»  
Arthur aveva un'espressione sorpresa, quasi divertita.  
«Però, non ti facevo così saggia!» esclamò, scompigliandole i capelli «Ma sono d'accordo con te. E poi così ho un po' più di spazio in soffitta. Adesso però dobbiamo occuparci delle tue mani» aggiunse «mi dispiace che tu ti sia fatta male...ti sei riempita di tagli inutilmente.»  
«Questi? Oh no, ma sono solo dei graffietti, non mi fanno male per niente!» rispose Sey battendo le mani, e subito dopo cercando di mascherare le smorfie di dolore.  
Lui scosse la testa.  
«Certo, si vede proprio» borbottò alzandosi in piedi «dai, tirati su. Domani ti aiuto a mettere in ordine, ma adesso è meglio medicarti.»  
Anche Seychelles si alzò, un po' imbarazzata per quelle attenzioni inaspettate.  
«D'accordo» disse «e grazie.»  
«Grazie a te» rispose Arthur «ora capisco perché ti tengo qui a casa mia!»  
Lo disse quasi con noncuranza, ma dandole le spalle perché lei non lo vedesse arrossire.  
«Bene» ribatté Sey, divertita «visto che sono stata così brava potresti ricompensarmi con l'indipendenza..:»  
«Come no, contaci!»  
Arthur si mise a ridacchiare, e un attimo dopo i due presero a litigare come sempre.  
Ormai era diventata una vera e propria tradizione.

***  
In seguito a quell'avvenimento, Seychelles capì che Arthur non era poi così male, che a volte poteva essere anche gentile, e che lei era riuscita a portare un po' di sole nelle sue grigie giornate, e per quello si sentiva molto orgogliosa di se stessa.  
E comunque, pensò, litigare con Inghilterra era molto divertente, e alla fine forse si sarebbe anche potuta abituare alle sue stranezze...ma mai alla sua cucina!

_**- -**_


End file.
